crownsofconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Denglong
Denglong is the oldest child of Ling'Tzao and the current leader of said race. He's the one who turned the race away from The Endless Wander and the one who hid the Children of Ling'Tzao during The Great Hunt. ''Now Denglong resides in The Temple of The Green Monarch, having fallen to a deep, deep slumber. Background ''The Younger Years Born of a father and mother whom abandoned him when The True King attacked, Denglong was the only survivor of his clutch and faced many perils while young. Wandering The Burned Forests, ''Denglong scavenged the grounds after food but found barely anything. Starved, alone and near death, Denglong learned to despise pain (something he would eventually revoke). Although Denglong never saw them, he knew there were other creatures in the forest, other survivors of The True King's wrath. This lead to Denglong succumbing to a crippling fear. He tried his best to outstand it but every noise among the burning trees was torture to him. Still, he survived, and although he grew his pace of growth had been diminished thanks to his starvation. As Denglong grew he forgot his parents more and more. He tried his best to remember but the images blurred more and more. During his many years of grief he failed to realise he had grown stronger and more robust. Tall and wide with a breath devastating might Denglong conquered the remains of the forest he was in. Forcing the few creatures to bow or die. ''The Tyranny of Denglong It didn't take long until outside forces knew of Denglong's power. The forest critters, whom mostly had fled, brought the only resource they had, children, to Denglong as tribute to his greatness. Denglong either raised them as soldiers or ate them. Denglong expanded his territory and his name become known with fear. The Burning Forests would remain burning for at least 300 more years. The Rise of Denglong the Pacisfist Sooner or later a child of ling'tzao came to challenge Denglong. This child of Ling'Tzao marched on his step, challenged him to end his tyrrany and a massive fight began. The battle lasted for two days and while Denglong won he felt a massive surge of pain. It was at that moment he realised that he had murdered his own kin. Denglong fell into a depression. During this time the woodland critters prepared their revolution. They marched in his cave, ready to murder him when they discovered that Denglong had vanished. Denglong wandered aimlessly throughout the great world. Having abandoned his kingdom he once again returned to his sombre, contemplative self that he had almost forgotten. Denglong travelled everywhere he could without being discovered. He flew across the great oceans, watching the creatures of the sea hunt and be hunted. He flew to the mountains were The Yakuun lived. Watching their grand duels to the death. Denglong finally flew to a small spring vale, where he hibernated. When he woke up he met an ent with a smile, sitting and meditating. This ent and Denglong spoke. For the first time in his life Denglong confessed his atrocities while viewing them as atrocities. The ent nodded, listening to the atrocities of Denglong with a naivité Denglong had never seen before. Finally the ent informed Denglong of the pointlessness of grieving without learning. Denglong, ultimately, thanked him for his advice and went on to restore the forest he had helped destroy.Category:Characters